


Devil’s Caught A Cold

by OnTheRideToHell



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Always, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deckerstar is OTP, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, It sucks a lot, Kind Words, Sickfic, he loves her a lot, i’m sick too, lucifer lives with Chloe and trixie, soft romance, vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell
Summary: Even when he wasn’t feeling his best Lucifer was always on his feet and ready to go - what changed it today?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. How Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic isn’t part of my series

Most days Lucifer could prop himself up and look around the room with ease, taking in careful consideration of what surrounds him. Chloe, his lover of two years, sleeping soundly beside him her arm covering her gorgeous light blue eyes. Her blonde hair up in a bun that is slowly falling out, loose strands dropping to her shoulders and covering the pillow underneath her. He would smile in ease and comfort before running a hand through his currently unkempt hair and lay down once again, ignoring the partial rays of sun that made it past the blinds. Today though, was not it.

His head felt foggy, as if he had gotten lost at night on these New York streets - a blindfold on his eyes making it hard to navigate. Lucifer’s chest felt tight, almost constricting even as he struggled to breathe in the air around him his eyes watering as he let out a rigid cough; which caused a domino effect to come spurring out of his lungs and throat. He’s careful not to wake Chloe though Trixie on the other hand is already standing in the doorway - rubbing one of her eyes as she smiles at the hell-being and tilts her head ever so slightly. “What’s wrong?” She mutters, sounding half-asleep although she had just woken up.

Figuring he can brush away the urchin from their room Lucifer shakes his head and struggles to let out a sigh, “Nothing… just go back to your room,” He replies. As if he was being released from a choke air came pooling into his lungs and he let out a wheeze as he flipped over, trying his hardest not to fall asleep again.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing, Luc,”

“I promise…,” He brought his elbow to his mouth and started coughing roughly again, startling the smaller female in the room. She makes her way over to him, lightly pressing the back of her hand to his forehead before humming and backing away. He felt  _ really  _ warm this morning, not just because of the thick blanket covering his shirtless form but sort of a sick warmth. There Trixie rounded to the other side of the bed and began to shake her mother’s sleeping form while whispering ‘mommy, wake up please,’ in the woman’s ear.

Chloe jolts from her slumber, snorting in surprise from the sudden movement she felt; her eyes wildly darting in every direction before landing on her daughter who looked mildly worried. “Monkey, what’s the matter?” She coaxed, hoping the sound of her voice would put her only child at ease. Trixie whimpered for a moment before grabbing her mom’s free hand and pointed at Lucifer who’s eyes were closed now,`his breathing ragged and heavy.

Peaceful bliss consumed him from the outside, how darling this new feeling bound to his -- no, no not his soul, something more plentiful. Ah, his mind felt at ease now but he still struggled to bare any breaths.

“What about Lucifer, monk?” - Her sight now glued to the man in the bed next to her.

“He feels pretty warm..,” Trixie catches herself and lets her hand fall to her side that had once been pointing in Lucifer’s direction. “...And kind of sounds funny,”

Huh? Chloe sat up and let her hand grip tighter with her daughter’s, who softly screwed her eyes shut because of how much pain came from it, and looked at the raven-haired male. Gently she pressed the palm of her hand on to his forehead pulling away when the heat and sweat made contact.  _ Woah _ , she thought before sitting up and pushing herself off the bed with ease - her feet dancing when they touched the cold tile, as if they were trying to come off of her body. “Go to the kitchen and make him a cup of water monkey,” She ordered, wrapping her arms around each other once she released her grip.

“Is he okay, though? He’ll be okay, right?” - Question after question spewed out from her mouth, hoping for some sort of confirmation toward the only male. Chloe chuckles softly and nods, “He’s just sick is all,”

Relief floods the girl’s eyes before she starts skipping away to the kitchen muttering about how her plans needed to be changed to accommodate to the now sick Lucifer. “And be quick!” - Oh, how was she going to manage this?


	2. So Sassy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expect to get so many kudos and comments so fast on just one fic, thank you guys so much! I hope this chapter is just as good as the last. I apologize for how short this one is - I was starting to get writer’s block midway

Four in the damned evening, Chloe would have rather been dealing with a toddler than the literal devil with a cold; so far he’s only said two things both have been irritating to listen to. Though she knew to keep her temper down and focus on her sick lover who was currently struggling to walk to the bathroom, his body was shaky with every movement he made. “Do you need any help?” She asked, tilting her head to the side a little to get a better view.

Lucifer lets out a meek ‘no’ before continuing, his breaths ragged and eyes narrowing before gripping to the wall. “You sure?” Chloe interjects another time watching him slide down the wall, his hands trembling to tighten their grip.

What an asshole at that - normally his forigen accent would be a rather sweet symphony to listen to - now it just sounds like a raspy cat, begging for a dish of water. Sweat glistens off his forehead, “Detective,” He whispers in her direction. “I may uh, require some assistance,”

Rolling her eyes Chloe takes a moment before standing up and brushing the stray blonde hairs that had escaped the ponytail-holder away from her eyes. She awkwardly shuffled over to the hell-ish (creature?) man, going to rub a hand through his hair to calm him down and looked at the flinch when her hand neared his body. Thank goodness for the fact that Trixie was out in town with her biological father - her questions would sour the moment, though in fact she loves her child, often she carried too many questions; ones that could potentially break relationships. “Here, grab ahold of my hip and arm,” She whispers in a soothing tone. Lucifer could only groan and brushed his hands along his pajama pants before latching on to his fiance. “Thanks, dear,”

On the rather short trip to the bathroom he had managed to accidentally knock over a small cup of water, inwardly cringing when it hit the ground and stopping their seemingly bizarre quest. For a few moments he froze eyes darting up to Chloe before back to the spill on her carpeted floor, a cough racked out of his chest like a game piece before he wobbly tried to get back on his feet - said man slid down back into his spot he had started with. “What are you attempting to do now?” She asked, more focused on the fact his eyes were in fact not making an contact with hers.

He coughed again and pointed to the puddle and cup, “Oh y’know Detective, trying to clean up the mess I made,”

Her eyebrows knitted together and she pulled on his arm, shaking her head softly. “Don’t worry about that Luc, I can get it in a bit,” - A promise? He could take that. 

As soon as they made it into the bathroom Chloe helped Lucifer get on the toilet-seat, removing the light gray, fluffy socks that covered his pale feet. To her right the handle resting in the tub - which she gripped roughly and yanked to the right, watching it go down the drain with a strained smile. Equally mesmerised by such lucious sounds and soothing sight neither moved from their spots before she blinked and stuck two fingers under the large faucet, warm (not perfect, to be noted - she’d most likely have to check on it later), Lucifer should appreciate this.

“Get in,”

“I still have my clothes on! These were imported directly from Hong Kong - rare articles of clothing from the-,” - She gripped his shoulders and pointed to the now rising water signaling for him to step in. With a dejected sigh he climbed in, a grim look on his face as his favorite set of stay-at-home clothes were now getting drenched and his head pounded against the back of his skull. Perhaps if he asked politely she could just let him go back to sleep that day. “Now,” She told him - carefully removing her socks and pulling off her tanktop. “Let me help you clean up,”


End file.
